Blood bank
by bubblepurple
Summary: Jacob's blood was so sweet, so good on his tongue, it was the best thing that he had ever drunk. He could feel the heat in his throat, he could feel the life in his veins. What Jacob had said must be true... he was a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Blood bank

**Autho**r: bubblepurple

**Beta**: le_lith

**Chapter one**

Pairing: **Jacob/Edward**

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: Nothing specific

Disclaimer: twilight is not mine

**Summary**: all he needs to survive is Jacob... and his blood.

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking at the sky, Jacob could see the full moon. He was standing here, at the end of the cliff, the fresh breeze against his fur.

"Why did you follow me?" finally asked Jacob in his head.

"Because you are hurting her." replied the other with a quiet voice "I don't like you, but I can't bear to see her hurt because you are acting like the stupid mutt that you are."

"Don't you think that I'm the one who is hurt?" asked Jacob, finally turning to look at the vampire in the eyes, anger raising in his voice "I was here for her when you left, I was the one who take care of her, and now... now that you have return you are the only one who is important for her. I can see it in her eyes and I can't take it anymore. When she will come to her sense, then she knows where to find me."

"So it's all about you? You can't accept her to be happy with someone else?" asked Edward, closing the distance between them

"The only thing that I can't accept is her to be happy with you" replied Jacob, not flinching when he saw the vampire at only inches away from him

"Why do you hate me so much????" asked Edward. He knew that they were supposed to be mortal enemies, he knew that they would never be 'buddies', but couldn't the werewolf see that he was in love with Bella, that she was the love of his life, that she was his everything, and that he wouldn't hurt her?

"Because you are a bloodsucker, because your very existence is disgusting and I don't care that you don't feed from humans yet. I know that one day you will hurt her, I know it because it's your nature, it's what you are... a monster." shouted Jacob to the vampire.

Jacob must have said too much, he must have pushed the vampire too far, because the only thing he knew is that he was now on the floor, with Edward over him restraining his every move and punching him hard.

"It's what you think, right? I didn't choose to be who I am, I didn't choose to be a vampire. But it doesn't change anything for you, all I'm for you is a bloodsucker. Then let me show you mutt, what sort of monster I can be." said Edward to Jacob, his eyes dangerously darkening because of the anger that he was feeling. He wanted to be happy, he had finally find the one he wanted to spend the eternity with, and here was the werewolf who wouldn't let him a chance to prove that he was no monster.

Jacob wanted to move, he wanted to fight back the one that had made his life a nightmare, taking the girl of his dreams away from him. He was now in his human form, he just wanted to fight- no he just wanted to leave. But Edward's hold was too strong, he couldn't do anything, and he couldn't fight against what was coming next... the vampire's fangs in his neck.

Jacob's cry echoed across the silent cliff top. The werewolf could feel his life being taken away from him; he was becoming weaker with every sip that Edward took

The vampire couldn't stop what he was doing. Jacob's blood was so sweet, so good on his tongue, it was the best thing that he had ever drink. He could feel the heat in his throat, he could feel the life in his vein. The body beneath him was so warm, it felt so good.

Slowly he removed his fangs from the boy's neck, looking at him, studying him like if it was the first time that he was seeing him.

God the boy was so beautiful. Tears were running along his cheeks, the moon's light reflecting on his tan skin making it glow with a gentle brown color. Edward's eyes were running along Jacob's face, finally posing on his lips; it was flushing and his bottom lip was shaking, this sight of Jacob was making the vampire aroused but he couldn't look long at it since the boy was now chewing at it his lip.

Looking up Edward saw that Jacob had opened his eyes and that he was looking at him. Slowly, very slowly he started to lean forward, not taking his eyes off of Jacob and brushing his lips. Jacob's heartbeat was increasing frantically, and Edward could feel it, just as he could feel the arousal in his pants.

He wanted to put his tongue in Jacob's mouth but the other wouldn't let him. At another moment he would have been gentle... at another moment he wouldn't even have put himself in that sort of situation, but here he was, and the only think that he really wanted at this moment was Jacob. Nibbling hard at the bottom lip until Jacob opened parted his lips, Edward entered the heat cavern.

The shape-shifter was trembling underneath the vampire, but he soon find himself responding to the kiss. The boy was shy, it was surely the first time that he was kissing somebody and Edward couldn't help but smirk in the kiss, liking strangely the idea to be the first to give that kind of pleasure to the shape-shifter... well more the first to take that kind of pleasure from the boy.

Awkwardly Edward tried to unfasten his pants without breaking the kiss, taking down his trousers and his boxers, he then pushed away from Jacob. The vampire took off his shirt and put his fingers before the other's mouth who licked them.

Edward didn't wait long, when he thought that his fingers were wet enough he took them out of Jacob's mouth to put them in the ass of the boy. One, then a second, and finally the third.

''It hurts'' said Jacob who wouldn't stop shaking.

'' Shush, be a good puppy and I will make you feel good, I promise'' replied Edward, he didn't want Jacob to freak out on him, because he knew that now he couldn't stop... he couldn't stop his cock to come at the entrance of the werewolf. Jacob was trembling, he knew what was coming next, he knew that he couldn't do anything about it now, all he could do was closing his eyes and wait... wait for this nightmare to stop. But Edward wouldn't even let him that.

''Jacob look at me, **now** '' said Edward, pointing out clearly to Jacob that he couldn't take a refusal, not at this moment.

When Edward was sure that Jacob wouldn't look away from him, he started to thrust into Jacob's entrance but only to meet resistance. The shape-shifter was so tight, he just couldn't enter him.

''Relax Jacob'' whispered Edward. Pushing again Edward could finally slide home. He started to thrust in and out, and was slightly surprised when Jacob started to meet his thrust. The boy was moaning, looking at Edward in the eyes he cried out ''Harder, harder, please''

That's all Edward needed to let the beast out... well if it wasn't already done. He moved in and out the warm ass, faster, harder and put one of his hands on Jacob's cock, and not long after that his hand was covered by the boy's cum.

Edward knew that he wasn't going to last long, he nuzzled in Jacob's neck, smelling him and finally biting him. Tasting once again the sweet blood and soon after shooting his seed in the shape shifter, but he didn't stop drinking from the boy.

The werewolf's force was leaving him, his life was fading "Edward please" whispered Jacob, causing the vampire to stop abruptly.

Edward saw the tears running along Jacob's cheeks, and the difficulty he was having breathing . What had he done? He couldn't believe that he had drink the werewolf's blood and made love to him... and he couldn't believe what he was feeling, the strength, the heat of his body, the felling of being alive again. The vampire looked at Jacob, and all he could think about was his sweet blood, all he wanted to do was to bite in his neck once again, put his dick into him once again. Edward tore himself away from the tempting sight and flesh through the forest

The werewolf's force was leaving him, his life was fading

What Jacob had said must be true... he was a monster.

* * *

A/N: here is the first chapter of Blood bank. It's the first time that I'm trying to write something without too much AU and too much OOC. Well that's what I wanted to do at the beginning, but once again, after reading it, all I can see it that I have a crazy mind!!!! I really wanted to write a fic where I could explore the character's feelings, and as you can see with this chapter I will have a lot to explore :DTell me what you guys think about it, I had a version that was really different from this... but I don't know...the 'loony me' has taken the control and here is this version.


	2. what is wrong with me?

Title: **Blood Bank**

Author: **Bubblepurple**

Beta: the awesome** le_lith**

Pairing**: Jacob/Edward**

Chapter **two**

Rating **NC-17**

Spoilers; nothing specific

Disclaimers: twilight is not mine

Summary: All he needs to survive is Jacob... and his blood

* * *

Avoiding my family, I ran upstairs to lock myself in the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face, and tried to think about what had happened with Jacob. What had I done? I wanted to cry, I wanted to kill myself for good.

I should be thinking about Bella, about my family, about the pain I caused Jacob, but the only word echoing through my head is why??!! I don't even have the answer to this simple question.

I just wanted to show Jacob that I was a good person, that I would never hurt Bella willingly.

But how could he ever believe me now, now that he has my bite marks on his neck to remind him what kind of beast I truly am. How could he forget that I'm a monster now I've stolen his virginity??

God, I want to die, I want to hurt myself as much as I had hurt him.

Heading toward my bedroom, I close the door and sit down on my bed. Should I tell Bella about the altercation with her best friend? I don't want to lie to her, but if she knows about it she will not be able to forgive me. I love her so much. She is all I have, all I need. I'm sure that I don't have to worry about telling Bella, Jacob will surely go tell her about it and then she will leave me. I will be alone, like before, with nobody to live for, nothing to live for ... I will be empty once again.

I cannot imagine being able to face her. I still have the taste of Jacob's blood on my tongue, I still want to sink my fangs into his neck, I still want to possess him.

But there's a war going on inside of me. I don't want to hurt people anymore. The only thing that I can decide on is that I need to lock myself and the monster that is in me up forever.

**_One week later_**

My family must know that something isn't right with me. I haven't left my bedroom for an entire week, but I just don't want to see them. They have all tried to talk to me, to make me open the door of my bedroom and make me stop sulking 'like a stupid girl' as Rosalie so eloquently put it. The only one avoiding my room is Jasper. He can feel how disturbed, angry, and fearful I am, and just how hungry.

Disturbed, because I don't know what is going on, I don't know how to react to the feelings that I'm having toward Jacob, toward his sweet blood.

Angry, because I hate myself for being so weak. For the pain I'm causing my family, Bella … Jacob.

Fearful, because I don't know myself anymore. I don't want to hurt people, but I have hurt Jacob, and deep down I know that I will do it again if I have the chance.

Hungry, because even after a week, the taste hasn't faded. All I can think about day and night is his blood and I'm craving more. It's like there's a voice in my head that is constantly telling me to go find him, let my fangs puncture his skin, and take little sips, lapping gently, to make the pleasure last longer.

I can hear them, they are talking about me. They want to know why I am staying in my bedroom; they want to know why I don't want to talk to them, or even to Bella. I can't let them see me, they'll just have to look at me to know that I'm a beast, that I'm no longer like them.

I'm hungry, I haven't eaten since that night and I need to hunt. If I taste animal blood on my tongue maybe it will erase his sweet taste.

After taking my leave by the window, I soon find myself on a branch from where I can see my prey ... my Jacob. I know that I shouldn't be here, I wasn't supposed to be here, I needed to leave, but it's as if he were a magnet, drawing me to him. All I could smell in the woods was his scent. All I wanted to drink was his blood. I can't concentrate enough to hunt other prey. All I can think about is him.

My prey was in his bedroom, he was shirtless, I could see his muscles, his tan skin. I could almost feel the heat radiating from his body ... he was taunting me!

I wanted him underneath me, I wanted him to submit to me, to dominate him completely.

I wanted him to offer his neck to me, to let me insert my fangs into his jugular.

I wanted him to offer his body to me, to let me enter him. I wanted him to be mine.

What was wrong with me? What kind of monster was I to think about this sort of thing?

I needed to stay away from him, I needed to regain control of my life. My head and my heart knew that I should run away from him, that I should be thinking about Bella, that I should be with her. But my body, my body wanted to feel him, to kiss him, to drink from him.

I ran, as fast as I could, as far as I could. What was going on inside of me? I was in the woods, I didn't know exactly where, but I didn't have strength anymore. I needed to eat something, I needed to do something normal, regain my routine and stop thinking about Jacob. I was walking when I sensed fear in the air, I paused to locate the source of this feeling. This was exactly what I needed.

took the small rabbit in my hands and broke its neck with a small 'crack'. I bit into the animal, takings small sips, trying to feed myself, trying to forget the taste of Jacob on my tongue. After just a few swallows I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to- I needed to vomit. And that's what I did, I vomited all I had in me.

I dropped the rabbit on the ground, vaguely disgusted with myself. I concentrate and soon find another prey, a deer. I did the same ritual as with the rabbit; I broke its neck and bite into the flesh, taking sipping cautiously. The taste was disgusting, to feel it in me was horrible, I just needed to get rid of it ... and again I found myself leaning against a tree, expelling the contents of my stomach.

How could this be possible? I was used to drinking from animals and I had never been sick because of it before.

What's wrong with me? This question is becoming a common one recently. But I just don't know what to do

* * *

**A/N**:okay here is already the second chapter (big thanks to my beta le_lith for the wonderful work ;) ).

Hope that you guys will like it, the plot is slowly taking its place... and since this chapter was all about Edward, I don't need to tell you that the next one will be about Jacob... :D

ps:if some of you were reading 'once a week' just know that the final chapter is on my lj and ps2: if some of you were reading 'My Romeo' just know that the sixth chapter is on my lj... so you guys know what to do, go check this lj

**and don't forget to tell me what you think about this fic!!!!!**


	3. no escape from the darkness

Title: Blood Bank

Author: bubblepurple

Beta: the aweseome le_lith (who makes this fic so much better ;))

Chapter three

Pairing: Jacob/Edward

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: Nothing specific

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine

Summary: Jacob's blood was so sweet, so good on his tongue, it was the best thing that he had ever drink. He could feel the heat in his throat, he could feel the life in his vein. What Jacob had said must be true... he was a monster.

* * *

I can feel my body trembling, and it's not because I'm walking naked through the woods, I don't feel the cold. I'm trembling because I can't wrap my mind around what just happened.

No, I'm lying, I know exactly what happened. I just have to touch my neck to feel his mark, I just have to breathe to smell his scent all over my body, I just have to lick my lips to taste him.

I want to cry but my eyes have run dry. I want to phase but I don't want the others to know about tonight, I need to have all my strength if I want to block some of my feelings, some of my memories, and right now I don't have any at all. It'll take me hours to get home on foot ... hours where I will have nothing to think about but what just happened.

But there's nothing to think about, right? Just a monster that attacked me, and a weak puppy who can't even defend himself when a vampire is biting him, when a vampire is thrusting into him.

I'm just like him, a monster. I should have fought, I should have tried harder ... but I responded to his kiss, I whimpered under his touch, I asked for more. I was so happy to feel wanted for once, to see the lust in his eyes. It was for me, because of me.

Guess I must be desperate to have accepted the attention of a bloodsucker.

What should I tell Bella? I don't want to lose her, I still love her, and I still need her in my life. If I tell her, she will never be able to forgive me. But if I don't tell her, then she will have no reason to leave him, she won't know what kind of beast he is.

_One week later_

I don't want to leave my bedroom, I don't want people to see me, to know what I've done.

I've only phased once since that night. All the pack could feel was my anger, my fear, and my lust. They knew that something had to have happened that night, but I managed to block most of the images of that evening. I had to lie to them, tell them that if I was angry it was because the bloodsucker and I had a fight that I didn't handle well. I had to tell them that I was afraid about Bella finding out about our fight. I had to tell them that my lust was for her, and of course not for the monster.

I had betrayed her, and now I was betraying my friends, my family. What's happening to me, I don't recognise myself.

I knew that he was a monster, I knew one day he would hurt someone, the only thing that I didn't know is that I would be the one he would hurt, and that, impossibly, I would be the one to respond to his kisses, to his caress. Just thinking about it makes me shudder, I'm pretty sure it's with disgust.

I hate him for what he did to me; I hate him for making my life more miserable than it already was. I want everything to be like it was before, even if I was miserable, trying to get the love of someone who I knew would never want me.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the door of my bedroom creak. Ohhhh no. Not now, please, not ever, I'm not ready for this.

"Bella, what … what are you doing here?" I asked as she crushed into my arms, crying as though the world were ending. I tried to comfort her, though I'm sure I needed it just as bad. It made my turmoil easier to bear for a moment if I concentrated on hers. I rubbed her back and told her that everything was going to be okay, but she wouldn't stop crying and despite my best intentions I soon find myself in the same state. With me in tears as well, how could I say that everything was going to be okay? Her boyfriend bit me and fucked me, nothing could be okay now.

"He doesn't want to talk to me," those were the first words that Bella managed to say to me.

My mind was only searching for a way to apologise, a way to make her forgive me. I'd known for a long time now that the only thing that I would ever receive from her was her friendship, but I desperately needed it. I need her in my life. It's only a few moments later that I register what she actually said.

"What??!"

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"I don't understand Bells."

"I told him about the discussion we had, when you said that you wouldn't talk to me as long as I was still going out with him. He said that he would come talk to you, but since that night I haven't heard from him. He doesn't pick up his phone when I try to call him, he doesn't want to see me when I come to his house." her voice broke slightly, "I just don't understand."

I hadn't spoken to her since that night either, but that didn't seem to bother her. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, it's just the same as usual. She's in love with the vampire and I'm the good friend, I'm here to listen, nothing less ... nothing more.

"Why did you come here Bella?"

"What did you two talk about?"

"Just what I told you, that I was hurt and I didn't want to talk to you if you were still with him. He is a bloodsucker! A vampire! He's my enemy and I didn't want to see you hurt again like last time he left."

Bella's tear stained face stared into mine, "I know Jake, but I love him, I need him more than anything, more than anyone."

More than me, right? But I don't say it; I just listen, like always. I smile and tell her that if she needs me I will be here for her. I'm her friend so that how it's supposed to work, right?

"Jacob, I need you to talk to him. I need you to tell him you're sorry, that you'll try to accept him. He is a vampire, but he's different, he will not hurt me, believe me. I know him, and I trust him." she said, still sobbing against my chest. But I can't, I can't do this. I feel like a captive, I need to escape.

I extract myself from her embrace, and turn to face the window. How can she ask this from me, I can't face him, not after that night. I hate him, and I hate myself. I thought that I was strong, I'm the rightful alpha after all. Yeah, and what an alpha; afraid to face a vampire.

"Jacob, are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on my shoulder. I'm shaking, my body remembers his touch, his scent, his kiss, and … no! I need to stop this, all of this. I remove her hand, I don't look into her eyes, I need to run, I need to escape.

I'm in the woods, I'm running. I don't know where I am, I don't see anything, tears in my eyes, I keep running. I don't want to phase, I can't, I don't want them to see how weak I am.

Time blurs. It feels like I've been running for hours, but I'm walking now. I face a tree, I punch it, as hard as I can. I need to feel my strength, I need to feel my energy.

Soon my hands are covered in blood, and I stop myself.

I feel something behind me and I freeze.

Cold lips press gently against my neck, and I feel a cold tongue tracing the outline of the bite mark there.

My muscles quiver, but I can't move. I'm shaking, breathing is becoming difficult.

He takes me by the shoulders and turns me around so that I'm facing him.

"You're bleeding."

* * *

**A/N:** okay so here is the third chapter, it was on my lj and since I want to update here and on my lj at the same time I had to post this new chapter... hope you like it

thx to the people who let review on this fic!!!! **you are awesome ;)**

While reading the reviews I saw a good questions coming from **Pace1818** who asked "Will Edward's punctured wounds last on Jacob?" The answer is yes... even if Jake is a shape shifter he will keep the mark, so he and Edward won't be able to forget about what had happened

**So don't forget to tell me what YOU think about this chapter!!!!! :D**


	4. the deal

Title: **Blood bank**

Author: **bubblepurple**

Beta: **le_lith**

Chapter four

Pairing: **Jacob/Edward**

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: Nothing specific

Disclaimer: twilight is not mine

**Summary**: Jacob's blood was so sweet, so good on his tongue, it was the best thing that he had ever drink. He could feel the heat in his throat, he could feel the life in his vein. What Jacob had said must be true... he was a monster.

* * *

It was a bad dream, it had to be. It was a bad dream and he was going to wake up soon. Jacob closed his eyes, praying to whatever and whoever could hear him, asking for the monster in front of him to disappear. A few moments passed and he couldn't hear anything but his own breathing, that meant little though. Opening his eyes slowly, he had to accept the vampire was still there and he had to face his destiny, because obviously there wasn't any possible escape from it.

"What- what are you doing here leech?" were the words that escaped Jacob's mouth. Edward stood in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes, like he could read him, as if he could see right through him.

Could Edward see that the only thing that he wanted to do was to run?

Could Edward feel how much he was afraid?

Not looking away from Jacob's eyes, the vampire took one of his bloody hands, and raised it to his mouth. A cool breath caressed the flesh, a cold tongue licked the red liquid, soft lips brushed the skin; that was all it took to make Jacob shiver.

"You were bleeding," said the vampire in a quiet voice, not letting go of the hand but raising his head to look at the boy.

"Wh… what?"

A smile slowly appeared on Edward's face, and he stepped closer to Jacob, only to have the shape-shifter instinctively take a step away. Moving forward once again, the vampire received the same reaction from the werewolf. This little game repeated itself again, and again, and again, only stopping when Jacob found that he couldn't move back, he was pinned against a tree, with Edward's hands at his sides to restrain him.

"Are you afraid of me?" whispered Edward, leaning closer to Jacob, licking one of his earlobes, lightly pressing his fangs into it.

"N- no" replied Jacob, hating himself when he heard the strange, small voice that escaped his throat.

"Really?" Edward pressed. Jacob was sure that Edward was grinning; he could feel it since the vampire's mouth was now on his neck, lips brushing the bite mark.

Jacob wanted to push the vampire, he wanted to run away from him, he just wanted to wake up and stop that nightmare.

But the nightmare didn't stop, Edward's lips were still running along his neck. Kissing, licking, nibbling.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I need you, because you have to be mine," said Edward locking his emerald green eyes with Jacob's brown ones.

And it was only at this moment that Jacob saw how pale the vampire was. It wasn't the usual pallor, the vampire was almost translucent. For a moment he seemed weak, vulnerable. But Jacob also recognized Edward's look, his eyes were those of a predator, of a fiend who had finally found his prey, and he knew exactly who this prey was ... it was him.

"Jacob, I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Jacob was going to ask why the vampire had felt the sudden need to apologize to him, but when he felt fangs entering his neck, he knew exactly what the vampire was sorry for.

Jacob's knees became weak almost instantaneously but Edward's iron grip around his waist prevented him from falling.

The vampire was hungry, he hadn't fed for so many days, he needed the sweet blood on his tongue. A small moan escaped from Edward's lips. How could he live without it now that he had tasted the most appealing elixir in the world, nothing could match up with Jacob's blood ... nothing.

How long he drank from the boy was a question that neither of them could really have answered. An eternity for Jacob, and only seconds for Edward who wanted it to last so much longer. But it seemed that Jacob's earlier prayer to whatever or whoever could hear him was going to be granted.

"Jake, Jake!" shouted the young boy while yanking his shorts on. "Jake what are you doing here?"

Jacob wanted to respond, he really did, but it was like he couldn't find his voice anymore.

"Hello Seth," Edward finally answered moving away from Jacob, putting some space between them before Seth could realize what had happen between the two. "What are you doing here?" Jacob was sure that Seth hadn't noticed the cold tone of Edward's voice, but the anger flowing from Edward was impossible for Jacob to miss and he couldn't help but shake even more. The vampire was no longer translucent; it was like he was possessed with a new energy, with a new force.

"Hey Edward! I saw Jacob running through the woods but I had to finish my patrol before I came to see him. So … what are you guys doing?" asked Seth in a cheerful voice, happily oblivious to what was going on.

"We were just having a discussion," stated Edward absently licking his lips, "a private discussion."

Seth's smile faded slightly. "Ohhh, so … do you want me to leave?"

"NO!" shouted Jacob, who had finally found his voice "You- you can stay Seth. You have to stay, please." Jacob knew that he sounded pathetic, but by this time he didn't care, he needed to escape from Edward.

Edward turned to look Jacob in the eyes. Looking at the boy, he could see the fear, he could see the silent plea, "Seth can stay, but only if I get to see you tonight Jacob."

"O- okay" replied Jacob, who just wanted to get away from the vampire, and not see him again, he would just have to find a secret place tonight where the monster wouldn't be able to find him.

But Edward wasn't stupid, even if he had been, he could hear Jacob's thoughts. Coming closer to the shape-shifter and leaning over him he said in a quiet tone "I know that it must be difficult for you Jacob, but don't make it harder. If you don't come to my house tonight I will chase you down, and I can tell you that you don't want that to happen."

The tone of Edward's voice struck a nerve, "Are you trying to threaten me?"

But Edward's gaze didn't waver. "I'm not just trying Jacob, I will do it if you don't come." He stared into the wolf's eyes as though trying to force the idea into his head.

A wave of resignation washed over his mind, Edward meant what he said. He knew that there wasn't anything to do but to accept the deal. Weren't you supposed to gain something by making a deal? So why did he have the feeling that he was making a mistake, one that he was going to regret very soon.

Edward must have read the answer from Jacob's mind before he could say anything, but he waited with a small smirk slowly emerging on his face for Jacob to voice the thought. "Fine. I will be at your house tonight."

As soon as the words were said, the vampire left. Feeling some relief, Jacob sat, almost collapsed, on the grass where Seth joined him a moment later.

"So what were you doing here?" asked the younger boy.

"The bloodsucker already told you that we were having a discussion," replied Jacob while looking at his feet.

"But what he said isn't true right? I saw the look on your face, I know that there is something going on with you, maybe- maybe I can help you if you tell me what it is."

What help could Jacob accept when he didn't even understand what was happening. He just needed to be alone, he didn't need to see the disgust on Seth's face if he knew the truth. Jacob could hear Seth calling for him, but he was already walking away, not looking behind him, because he already knew that nobody could help him.

* * *

**A/N:** a huge thx to my beta, because the first version of this chapter was awful :s, and it's only thx to her help that it turned into something good. so a huge thx to you **le_lith**! I'm really lucky to have you :D

I wanted to say that **you guys are awesome** for all the great reviews that you are giving on this fic! it really makes me happy, so thx :D

So while reading the fic I saw some good questions:

-one was from **Rockinrobbien **who asked: "_is Bella going to find out_?" **...** well I can tell you that in the next chapter you will know what will be Edward's position toward Bella... yep a little confrontation between the two of them for the next chap' :D... and of course a lot more (because it's a Jakeward's fic after all ; )

-another great question was from **Pace1818: "**_Since Edward drank Jacob's blood (human) , will his topaz eyes be flicked with red?_"**... **well I know dear reader, I didn't answer your question because you only know the description of Edward's eyes when he hasn't fed... but just wait for the next chapter and you will know more about those eyes ;)

**so don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter; thx :D**


	5. who's a monster?

Title: **Blood Bank**

Author:**Bubblepurple**

Beta: the awesome **le_lith**

Chapter five

Pairing: Edward/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: nothing specific

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine

Summer: JAcob's blood was so good, so sweet on his tongue, it was the best ting that he had ever drunk. He could feel the heat in his throat, he could feel the life in his veins. What Jacob had said must be true... he was a monster

* * *

_Just after leaving Seth and Jacob in the woods..._

I'm in the woods, I'm so full of energy, so full of force. I think that I'm walking, or running - I don't really know, it feels as if I'm flying.

I'm not insane, I'm just ... alive. I smile, my stomach is hurting me now; ohh it's because I'm laughing - I'm laughing so hard, it's actually echoing through the forest.

I can't believe that only few hours ago the hunger had become so unbearable that I thought that I was going to die. I hadn't fed for so many days that my skin was becoming translucent, I was becoming weaker with each second that was passing. But then, then I smelled it, it was filling the air, a sweet scent, it was blood ... his blood.

I felt a wave of joy, I didn't have to think, I was drawn to the source of my new obsession. And I found him, my beautiful, delicious boy. He was so afraid of me, my little puppy, I could hear his thoughts, he was so sad, so angry, so confused, but I had already made up my mind and nothing could have stopped me at this instant.

But this time I did apologise before sinking my fangs into his neck. I don't think that my politeness made it easier for Jacob to accept me feeding on him ... well I guess that I should reiterate my apology tonight.

Tonight ... I can't stop myself from smiling. He had agreed to come to my home tonight, and he will be mine again, I have to possess him entirely.

I could have taken him in the woods, but that stupid Seth had to come at precisely that moment. I wanted to hurt that mutt so bad, I wanted to let my rage express itself, I should have killed him for ruining my moment. Anyway I shouldn't depress myself over it, my delicious boy and I will be together soon enough. I'm sure that nothing can foul up this day.

"Edward, Edward!"

I should probably take back my last statement, there is someone who can foul up this day. I'm only inches away from the entrance to my home, I could run and hide. But I must have thought a little too much, because I felt two arms encircle me. This is not what I need right now, I extract myself from this embrace, and look at my chest where there is already a visible stain from the tears. Why did this girl always feel the need to cry?

"Bella what are you doing here?" I ask, forcing my lips into a fake smile.

"I missed you, I haven't seen you for days," she started, while trying to crush into my arms. But I know her too well, I wrap my arms around myself and take a step away, waiting for her to continue. "I thought I'd done something, that you were holding a grudge against me."

"That doesn't tell me what you're doing here." I don't want to talk to her, my sweet Jacob will be here in few hours, I have to prepare. What should I wear? I turn away from her and start to make my way home. I think that straight cut denim jeans with a navy V-neck shirt would be perfect. Ohh and I could wear my jacket, the one with-

"I'm here because I love you." she says it in an undertone but her voice seems to ring through the silent clearing. I stop myself, I can hear the sadness in her voice.

I turn slowly to look at her and almost flinch. God, what have I done? I'm making the one I love miserable, I'm making her cry, I'm making her desperate trying to understand. I'm a monster, I shouldn't have the right to live, she deserves so much better than me.

It's as if I'm waking from a bad dream, but I'm not sure which is worse, the dream or the reality.

The one that I love is here before me, the one that I live for is standing right in front of me. I can't let her down, I just can't stand hurting her.

I take her in my arms, I want to cry, but I can't so I just tell her that I love her more than anything, that I'm sorry for hurting her once again. But the thing is that deep down I know that I will hurt her again and soon, because it seems that our love has to face so many obstacles, it's like if we weren't supposed to be together, like a superior force is trying to drive us apart. But I don't care, I know that she is the one, I know that we are destined to be together, and if not, then I will fight until it becomes true.

"What's going on with you Edward? I don't recognise you anymore," she said, her voice full of concern, tinged with hurt.

How can I answer her? Even I don't recognise myself anymore. There are only two things that I know for sure; that I need her, and that I need Jacob. I can't deny what's obvious, my body is craving him, every time I'm away from him it's as if I was dying. But I can't tell that to Bella, I've already hurt her so badly, I just can't.

"I don't know Bella. It's just that these past few days I haven't been feeling like myself. I don't know why, but I needed to be alone. I'm sorry if I let you down one more time, but I promise you that I will not push you away again, I missed you too much," It's the nearest thing to the truth that I can confess, but I don't think it's good enough for her.

She raises her head, looks me in the eyes as if she's trying to pick the reason from my thoughts.

"Why weren't you feeling like yourself Edward? I need an explanation, I haven't seen you for weeks now, you pushed me away as if I wasn't important to you." More tears are running along her cheeks, I hold her tighter against my chest. "I don't understand what all this means," she said between sobs.

It just means that I'm a monster who can't get enough of your best friend's blood. It's what I should say, but like so many times before the truth will stay unsaid, I need to protect her. I know that the truth will hurt her more than the lie.

"Bella you are important for me. I love you, and only you, always. Please trust me Bella, I love you, I don't know what to say to make it up to you." I said, and it's true, I wish everything was like before.

But it isn't like before anymore, I know it. I'm holding her, but my body has already made its choice - my body craves him, my body wants to feel his heat, wants to feel his blood running through my veins.

If only my body was the only one who had chosen Jacob, maybe I could deal with it. But it seems that my mind is conspiring against me too. I can't stop thinking about him, so many images are running through my brain. I see him smiling when I close my eyes, his tan skin shining because of the sun. And when I open my eyes he doesn't disappear, he is still there, still beautiful ... he never leaves my mind.

"Did you go hunting?" she finally asked me, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between us. She looked into my eyes, her forehead creasing slightly ... my eyes, I've feed on Jacob, a human! My eyes must be crimson red now, and-

"Your eyes are bright gold, it's like they're glowing," she finished, still looking at me with a puzzled expression, putting an immediate stop to my erratic thoughts.

The monster in me wants to keep his sins secret, and I automatically open my mouth, lies coming out before I can react, "I went to hunt in the mountains, I needed some time alone."

I unconsciously tighten my grip around her waist. I hear her coughs, I can feel her arms against my chest, trying to push me away from her.

She's shouting my name now, I look down at her and say in tone that makes her shiver, "I think that you should leave."

It's clear on her face that she is startled by my reaction, I know that she doesn't understand. She doesn't understand that few moments ago there was a war inside myself.

Yes, a war opposing my body and my mind against my heart. I smell him, I feel him, and I tried to resist- I swear that I tried to resist ... but I can't. The scent becomes stronger with each second that passes, and my heart isn't solid enough to stop the monster from waking up.

My eyes fall on Bella, she's still here, she's looking at me, she's crying, but seriously, I don't care. Just a few minutes ago she was the love of my life, she was my everything.

But now- now she is an obstacle between me and Jacob. My Jacob is heading toward Forks, he is coming to me, and I know what Bella's reaction would be if she was to know what is going on between her best friend and I.

I don't want her to threaten him, I don't want her to make him freak out on me, I need to protect my Jake. If he has to be hurt, then it will only be by me! He is mine, nobody but me has the right to make him feel pain … or pleasure.

I need to make her leave, I don't need her right now. My brain is searching for something, for a reason to make her go.

I feel my lips moving slightly and I know that I'm smiling.

"Do you love me enough to trust me, and do what I'm asking? I need to be alone Bella." I know that I'm a sick bastard, I'm playing with her heartstrings, but I don't care, my mind can only think about him, only him. She doesn't pause for even a second before answering.

"Of course I love you. I love you more than anything, so if you want to be alone, I think, I think that it's okay." I know that she isn't happy, but as long as it makes her leave, I'm fine with that. "But please call me, I need to be sure that you are okay ... that we are okay."

"Sure thing," I give her the answer readily, eagerly, anything to make her go. Giving her a quick kiss, telling her once again that I love her, I watch her leave ... finally.

I dart into the empty house to get changed. The rest of my family isn't at home, they went hunting. They didn't even ask me if I wanted to come with them. I think they knew what my answer would be. When I'm in the woods I can't concentrate on finding prey because there is only one kind of blood that I truly want, it's the only think that will do. I haven't told them anything about my recent issues. They just know that I've been depressed and I'd been staying in my bedroom these last few days. They haven't confronted me ... yet. I know that it's coming, I can hear when they talk, they're trying to find the best way to talk to me and discover my secrets. But they will never know, never.

A loud knock resonates through the house, freeing me from my thoughts.

A second later I'm opening the door and he is here. I don't need to have Jasper's ability to feel how angry he is. I tell him to follow me, so we can go upstairs in my room. I close the door, and look at him. I want to take him in my arms, I want to feel him, but I don't want to hurt him ... more than I have to do. So I take it slow, he is angry, so I will let him release his anger. I'm waiting for him to move, for him to say something.

It doesn't take long for him to jump on me, crashing me against the floor.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," he says it like a mantra, again and again and again, reinforcing each statement with a punch.

At first I take it, I know that he is within his rights, I've done so many things to him, I understand the fact that he hates me. But the monster in me doesn't like this, it doesn't like to be mistreated by the one who should belong to it.

I take it for a moment more before I punch him in the face, making him fly across the room. I look at my fist, I hadn't wanted to punch him hard, but it was as if my body was saturated with an immense force ... a force that I wasn't aware of, a force that I seemed not to control entirely.

I think that he must have crashed into a piece of furniture, and suddenly I smell it. I take huge breath, slowly closing my eyes, taking my time to appreciate the scent. He must be bleeding, not a lot, maybe just a few small drops, but it's enough to bring the monster to the surface. I see him looking at me when I reopen my eyes, and I know that he finds what he was afraid of seeing. Before I can move, he runs to the door, rushing towards the stairs, trying to escape. But I will not let my prey get away from me, I'm acting on instinct now. I run after him and try to grab him, but instead I knock him off balance, making him stumble and fall. As he tumbles his head is banging against the stairs and I wince at the sound.

In one graceful bound I join him downstairs, he is still on the floor, he must be hurt. I take him into my arms, and make my way back toward my room.

Once again I close my door, gently put him on the bed and sit next to him. I'm trying to control myself, I know that I can do it. I try to think about who I was used to be, I try to think about Jacob and the pain that I'm inflicting on him. I look at him and caress his cheek, ignoring it when I feel him flinch at my touch.

"Jacob, I'm sorry," I say trying to convince him ... trying to convince the monster in me who seems to enjoy sinking his fangs into Jacob's neck, who seems to enjoy sipping his blood, who seems to enjoy being buried in him.

A sound escapes his mouth, he's either laughing or crying, I don't really know what it is.

"You are sorry!" he asks me in a broken voice.

"Yes, I don't know what is going on with me. It's like I'm drawn to you. Since that night I just can't stop thinking about you, it's-"

But he doesn't let me finish. He sits up on the bed, trying to get away from me again. But his movements are slow, sluggish, as if he's trying not to make me angry with him, as if he was trying to prevent another crisis, another attack.

"Jacob, please let me explain, I-"

"I said no! What do you want to explain bloodsucker? You want to explain why you attacked me? Why you fed on me? Why you raped me?" he pauses, his eyes full of a wild rage and waits for me to say something, but he knows that I don't have anything to say to defend myself, to explain the horrible acts that I've committed. "We already know the answer to all these questions," he practically spits the words at me, "you are just a monster."

"Who's a monster?" Jacob and I turn to look at the person standing at my bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: **mauhahahaha, an evil cliffhanger for you guys! so this chapter was really funny to write, with the Evil!Edward and his confrontation with Bella. I also want to thank my beta for the hard work on this long chap': you are wonderful le_lith. I really wanted an evolution in Edward's behavior: so before it was 'I need to stay away from Jacob' and now it's all 'I've to keep my Jake near me at all costs'... so I hope that I did it well.

A lot of thanks to you guys for the support and all your reviews: so here are some answers to your awesome comments/ or questions:

-one was from **Shizuhana** (thx for the comment ;) who asked 'I realized that Jacob was being to submissive and a bit...weak?'**...** I know that he was totally submissive but I didn't want him to be like usual, cheerful and full of force and energy. I made him go through a lot: Edward bite him, fed on him, raped him and let him alone in the woods, now he has to lie to his friends and family... so I wanted it to affect his mood drastically. Although I think that this submissive act from him emphasize the evil presence of Edward. BUt don't worry dear reader, I'm not planning to make him too OOC and as you can see in this chap', he is trying to fight back. You will understand more about this change of behavior in the next chap that I will write in Jacob's pov.

-another great question was from **Rockinrobbien **(thx for asking) who wanted to know if 'Bella was going to find out'**...** I'm not planning to make her oblivious to all that is going on between E and J, but I didn't want Edward to be the one to tell her the truth. I mean he is evil and he isn't going to make the right choices, so it wouldn't have been logical to have him telling her about all his issues with Jake.

-and finally an awesome question (like usual ;) from **Pace1818** (thx for giving such great comments) who wanted to know if the 'Volturi would come to Forks to check up on Bella'**...** well who knows: this mysterious person at the end of the chapter is maybe part of the Volturi :p *evil grin*

So thx a lot for all the reviews and people who make this fic in their favorites and all... you guys are awesome!

**So don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter ;) thx**


	6. Ready to lose?

Title: Blood Bank  
Author:Bubblepurple  
Beta: the awesome le_lith  
Chapter six  
Pairing: Edward/Jacob  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: nothing specific  
Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine  
Summer: Jacob's blood was so good, so sweet on his tongue, it was the best ting that he had ever drunk. He could feel the heat in his throat, he could feel the life in his veins. What Jacob had said must be true... he was a monster  
***************************

A deadly silence had taken over the room, it was as if time had stopped. Edward and Jacob stared at the person standing in the front of the door, none of them daring to move or speak.

"So, who is the monster?" asked the person once again, stepping into the bedroom.

Jacob looked at Edward, waiting for him to do something, anything, because after all this person was his ... girlfriend. The vampire seemed annoyed by this new appearance and didn't make the effort to hide it when he started talking to Bella. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to go back to your home?"

Bella was startled by the fact that Edward's anger was directed toward her, "I- I know that I told you that I would let you alone, but you were so strange Edward. I needed to be sure that you were okay, I just wanted to see if you were alright. You didn't answer when I knocked on the front door, but I heard voices, so I thought that it would be okay for me to come in. I know that you're upset, but I love you Edward, and no matter what is bothering you, I'm sure that I can help you."

At that Edward started to laugh, but stopped abruptly. "You think that you can help me?" the vampire asked his girlfriend. "Bella, be serious. Look at you ... aside from crying and putting me in situations where my life is in danger, what are you good at?"

Bella stood stock still, stunned by Edward's declaration, she looked at the vampire, at the man that she loved more than anything. And then her eyes fixed on her best friend, who hadn't spoken since she had arrived, she kept looking at him as if by this action she was beginning to come to some conclusion.

"It's because of you, right?" she asked Jacob in a small voice.

"Bella, I didn't-" but Jacob's attempt at an explanation was nipped in the bud when Bella started to shout.

"Ohh Jake, spare me your lame excuses! Since the night Edward was supposed to talk to you, he hasn't been the same anymore. I know that in a way you are the one who has hurt him, I know it. What did you do to him Jacob? I want to know now!"

Jacob couldn't believe what Bella was saying ... that he was the one who had hurt Edward, the monster. Before the shape-shifter could open his mouth and say something, Bella started to talk again, her hands in her hair, pacing in the room like she was going to explode or destroy something.

"Edward is my boyfriend, and I love him more than anything, he will always come first, always. I know that you have feelings for me Jacob, but you are just a friend to me. When you are hurting Edward you are hurting me just the same, I love him Jake, can't you understand that?"

Edward, for some a good vampire, for others a monster, was enjoying the display in front of him. He didn't stop Bella from thinking that Jacob had hurt him. He knew that it wasn't true, but his most important desire these past days, these past weeks was to make Jacob his entirely ... and for that he needed to drive Jacob apart from everyone that was important in his heart, to then remain the only one in the shape-shifter's life.

Meanwhile Jacob could only think about what Bella had said, and he couldn't take it anymore, he stood up from the bed, ignoring the fact that his head was still hurting from his fall on the stairs, and started to shout at the one he had previously considered his best friend. "Go to hell Bella!" spat Jacob, his voice full of venom "Edward this, Edward that; is that the only word that can come out of your mouth? Can't you see that I'm trying to protect you? Can't you see that I love you more than he will ever be able to?" The young boy stopped, trying to catch his breath and then force all of his fury into a last sentence "Are you that blind and stupid that you can't even see that the love of your life, your boyfriend, Edward Cullen is a monster?"

"A monster?" repeated Bella in a small whisper as if she was trying to make sure that she had heard correctly. She looked at Jacob, her eyes dark because of the anger, "I knew that you were jealous of him ... but I never knew that you could be that pathetic."

It was like a thousand daggers were piercing Jacob's heart. He didn't understand why she was acting like this, he was- he was just trying to protect his friend. He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't take the blows without responding, he was so mad, so sad, that he couldn't control what he was saying anymore.

"You want to know what happened the night your boyfriend tried to talk to me Bella?" she nodded, and Edward's head snapped up, shock evident on his face. He tried to get up to stop Jacob from telling her what he knew the shape-shifter was about to reveal, but he wasn't fast enough. "I was raped by your boyfriend."

Edward thought that he was going to lose everything he had now that his secret had been revealed, but couldn't stop from smiling when he realised just how stupid Bella was, when he heard her talking.

"Is that all you have Jake? That he raped you?" asked Bella throwing a sad glance on Jacob "Just as I said, you are ... pathetic."

Jacob could hear Edward shouting for him, trying to stop him from leaving, but he needed to get out of here, he needed to be far away from Bella, because he knew that the only thing that he wanted at that precise moment was to kill her.

Since his altercation with Bella and Edward, Jacob hadn't left his house. He had told his friends and family that he had decided to stop seeing Bella and let her be with her bloodsucker ... but it was still hurting him. After the events with Edward, Jacob had become a real master in the art of lying, and thanks to his skills Sam didn't ask him to go on patrols, and even told him to get some rest.

Jake was about to go out to work on his Rabbit when he heard his father calling for him, "Jake come back here, I have to tell you something." Jacob could fear the tremor in his father's voice, knowing immediately that something bad had rushed into the kitchen, his father had put the phone on the table, and was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I just got a call from Charlie, Bella is in hospital ... she tried to kill herself."

Jacob didn't wait for his father to say anything else, he ran out of the house, and found himself in the hospital less than 1 hour later.

After asking the nervous looking woman at the reception for the number of Bella's room, he found it and entered. She was sleeping on the hospital bed, breathing apparatus and beeping machines surrounding her.

Tears started to form in Jacob's eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. He thought that it was his fault, that he shouldn't have said all those things to her, she was feeling bad and he didn't even know about it. I wasn't there to help her, he wasn't there to protect her ... what kind of friend was he to let this happen?

He wanted to touch her, but was stopped in his attempt when two strong arms encircled him from behind.

"Don't, please, not now," whispered Jacob. He knew that he sounded like a weak puppy, but he couldn't deal with him now, not when his friend was in the hospital because of an unsuccessful suicide. The shape-shifter twisted within the arms wrapped around him to look at Edward, and saw that the vampire's eyes were green again, but the life had gone out of them. Jacob wanted to leave, but before doing so, he needed to know something first. "What happened to her? Is it because of you that she's in this state?"

The vampire tilted his head to the side and replied in a quiet voice, "Of course not ... it's because of you."

"Wh-what?" asked Jacob, horror struck. Sure he'd had an argument with Bella, but did it affect her that much? Was he that important to her that a quarrel between the two of them would make her want to end her life? He didn't understand why Bella would attempt suicide and not come try to talk to him if he was really the reason of her distress, "What do you mean it's because of me?"

Edward tightened his grip around Jacob, resting his head on the shape-shifter's shoulder, and inhaling deeply his scent. "Three weeks Jake, three weeks since the last time I saw you. I thought that I was going to die, I need you so much, I want you so much. At first I was mad at you because you told her about that night, about our secret, but I know that you didn't want to hurt me Jake," said Edward, raising his head to look Jacob in the eyes. "I forgive you Jacob, don't worry. But her, I couldn't forgive her for what she said to you, it's because of her you left, it's because of her if you were so far away from me Jake."

Jacob could sense the tension in Edward's voice, but he needed to know more, he needed to know why his best friend was in hospital, fighting for her life.

"What did you do Edward?" asked Jacob in a small voice, afraid to hear what Edward had to say.

The vampire looked away, a trace of guilt crossing his face, then he hugged Jacob close and kissed his neck. "I had to see you Jake, but you wouldn't leave La Push and I couldn't come to you because your pack would have sensed me. Jacob you are mine, and mine only, but I couldn't see you, you have to understand ..." Edward trailed off, the desperation apparent in his voice. He hugged Jacob even more tightly, pulling them even closer if it was possible, "I knew that if I couldn't come to you, I had to make you come to me ... and what better way than to use the one and only person that we have in common in our lives."

Jacob was starting to tremble, because he knew what Edward was trying to confess, the tears were now running along his cheeks when Edward continued his tale. "I told her to meet me yesterday, and she came. Even after all the bad things that you have told her, she came, and we both know why ... it's because she loves me Jake, she will always love me, not matter what. All I was thinking about was you Jake, I had to see you, and I knew that you would come if she was in real danger, if she was in hospital. So I told her that I was breaking up with her, and as I wanted she did something stupid, she tried to kill herself."

The vampire tried to kiss Jacob's cheeks, but the boy strugled out of the embrace, getting away from the monster. "You hurt her willingly? You made her attempt suicide?" asked Jacob in a small voice, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe that it could be true.

Edward looked at Jacob, and could imagine what was going through the shape-shifter's mind, after all he could read minds. He pinned Jacob against the wall, looking him straight in the eyes. "I hurt her willingly, yes ... and I will do it again if I have to."

"What- what do you mean?" asked Jacob who didn't know anymore what to expect from the vampire.

"I don't want to stay away from you Jake ... never again. If I have too I will hurt Bella, or people that you care for-" but before the Edward could finish his threat, the shape-shifter interrupted him.

Jacob knew that he needed to make it clear to the vampire that he wouldn't let him hurt the people he cared for without acting. He shoved Edward away from him, "If you try to hurt someone Edward, it will be considered as a declaration of war. The pack will fight you, monster."

Edward smiled at Jacob, stepping forward once again to caress Jacob's face with his warm hands and press their bodies close. "I'm sure that you will do anything to prevent a war between your kind and mine. I mean, a war would be the death of several people ... for my family, but for yours too. I'm willing to do anything to be with you Jake, even lose people in my family ... but are you sure that you are prepared for this? Can you imagine little Seth fighting for his life against experienced vampires? Poor thing, I'm sure that he wouldn't last long ..."

Edward's smile grew even wilder than before, and with that he sank his teeth into Jacob's neck, sealing in blood their own pact, their own secret.

* * *

**A/N:** hi guys*waves*. Okay, first I really want to say that I'm sorry for the wait. I promise that I will try to post faster, because I know how awful it can be to read a story that isn't update regularly... so yeah, I will work on the next chap' tonight! I also want to say a big thank you to my beta, le_lith, for all the patience, and the good work!

SO this chap' is just the beginning of what Ed' will do to keep his Jake... yep take out your Kleenex for the next chap' guys... (no I'm not telling you anything else :p muahhaha)

Okay, I want to thank you guys, because I'm really happy every time I see that someone took the time to tell me something about this fic, or just to tell me that you like it... you are awesome! thx a lot.

One of the readers asked me some questions, it's from **Shizuhana** (thx for commenting): "if Edward keep feeding on Jacob, won't the shape-shifter going to die because of bloodloss? He still a human right? Or Edward only takes a small amount of blood from his Jacob?"**...** yep Jacob is still human, and you will soon see that Jacob is probably more going to suffer mentally than physically because of all that;), but don't worry everything will be explained in next chaps'... yeah there is a plot behind all my craziness, looool.

Okay, so thx to all of you who read... and review, and hope that you liked it... and as I said I will post soon, don't worry... **SO guys, what do you think about this chapter?**


	7. Promises are just lies that sound good

Title: Blood Bank

Author:Bubblepurple

Beta: the awesome le_lith

Chapter five

Pairing: Edward/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: nothing specific

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine

Summer: JAcob's blood was so good, so sweet on his tongue, it was the best ting that he had ever drunk. He could feel the heat in his throat, he could feel the life in his veins. What Jacob had said must be true... he was a monster

* * *

**A/N**:**No guys you aren't dreaming**, it's finally the seventh chap' of Blood bank. My official beta on this story**,le_lith**, has done a part of this chap', but not knowing when she will be able to do the rest and seeing that you guys asked me to post the chap', I asked to my beta on _Tell me that you know_,**newmoosnkyline** if it would be okay for her to finish the work and she has accepted so here it is guys. So yep thx to both of them for the work on this chap'.

* * *

Here I am in my house, replaying in my head the sweet discussion that I had with Jacob two days ago in the hospital. I told him that I would do anything to have him near me, even if it meant causing a war. But did he listen to me? Did he believe me? No, of course not. I'm sure he thinks that I wasn't serious.

Arghhh, my sweet boy is so beautiful, but he also can be so stupid sometimes. I know that I need to teach him a lesson, so he can learn to always do what I want.

Finally I hear the sound of the doorbell ... my prey has arrived. I quickly exit my bedroom, glide down the stairs, put my hand on the handle of the front door and start to open it. But I pause for just one moment ... I almost forgot the fake smile. As soon as it is in place, I open the door.

"Hello Seth, please come in," I say to the innocent young boy. He looks at me with a huge smile, so happy to be here, it almost makes me regret what I'm going to do ... almost.

He enters, and his eyes grow wide as he sees the interior of the house. "Woooow, it's huge!" he says. He's so cute; really, it is a shame that I have to hurt him.

I grip his wrist and lead him toward the kitchen, the first element of my plan. Esme is in the room, plates already on the table.

"Esme this Seth, he's one of Jacob's friends. Seth, this is my mother Esme," I say to introduce them, careful to project the right amount of warmth so that there is nothing to indicate to Seth that he should be concerned.

"Hello Seth," starts Esme, drawing Seth into a hug, "Edward told me that a friend would come by so I decided to cook, just in case you were hungry."

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen," he responds in a small voice and I can tell he is feeling a little uncomfortable. At that moment I know that I've done well to ask Alice and Rosalie leave the house before making the shape-shifter come here. Alice would have freaked him out, by telling him how cute he is and all the other strange things that can come out of her mouth. As for Rosalie, she would have freaked him out because, well, after all she is a bitch.

I ask Esme to leave us alone because Seth and I have to talk. I take him by the wrist once again on make him sit down, sliding all the plates in front of him. I put a fork in his hand and tell him to eat.

A few moments later he still has the fork in his hand, but nothing in his mouth. Why doesn't he eat?

"Well?" I press him.

"Edward, it's a lot you know, you didn't have to do all this for me. It must have been a lot of trouble a-"

I stop him before he can continue his stupid speech, because seriously his good manners are starting to get on my nerves. I look down and feigning disappointment I say in a little voice. "It's okay Seth, I'll just tell my mum that you didn't want to eat what she's cooked for you. She was so happy to get the opportunity to cook for someone you know, I saw it in her eyes, all this morning she was cheerful, it was good to see her like that. Well she will be sad, but don't force yourself if you don't want to eat what it took her half a day to prepare."

I raise my head and as soon as I see his expression, I know that I've won. Pffff it's almost too easy. He swallows a mouthful of what seems to be a 'Boeuf Bourguignon'.

After few seconds he is grinning like an idiot "This is soooooo good! I think that I've never eaten anything this good in my entire life" he says, taking another mouthful.

I smile at him, enjoying the picture, and thinking that my life would be so much easier if only Jacob could be this cheerful and innocent. But Jacob wouldn't be my Jacob if he wasn't stubborn, and plus I think that I like the challenge.

I take the quiet voice that I control so well and say, "Seth you know why I have asked you to come here, right?"

Not stopping himself from eating he nods, "Yeah you want me to help you become friends with Jacob".

"Exactly, Seth, I want to be friends with Jacob. You know that Bella is in hospital, I can't do a lot about it. I know that if she wakes up, no, no, I know that when she wakes up I want her to be happy." I put a slight tremor into my voice, putting my face in my hands as if I were going to cry. "One of her biggest wishes was to see Jacob and I put our differences aside and be friends. I want to do that for her, but it's- it's just that I don't know how to do it".

This time it's a piece of toast with foie gras that he puts in his mouth. I see his face contort in disgust, and he takes a sip of water and takes another plate to try, but nods nevertheless. "You're a great guy Edward, I'm sure of it. Jacob doesn't see it because, well, he has feelings for Bella, but I'm sure that if she wasn't there you guys could be really good friends".

I'm thinking about what he has just said, 'if Bella wasn't there you guys could be really good friends'. Does that mean that I should kill her? I was weighing up the pros and cons when he starts to talk again.

"But Bella is also the reason that you guys don't kill each other. He thinks that you stole her away from him, but I think that he feels lonely sometimes, that he would like to have someone who would care for him. Of course he has his family and the pack, but it's not the same right?"

I smiled at him, this young guy has just given me the key to entering Jacob's life, and it's perfect. I know now how to have my sweet boy. I know how to make him be with me for eternity. I waited for Seth to finish eating, I didn't know that someone could eat that much, and just a few minutes ago he was acting like he didn't want to eat anything at all ...

I'm relieved when after a few minutes more he finally declares that he is full, that he can't eat another bite.

I tell him to follow me, and take him to the living room, introducing him to Emmett and Jasper who are playing video games. I make him sit on the couch, and tell Emmet to give Seth a joystick so he can play with them.

Soon enough I hear laughter and I know that it is the time for me to call my sweet love.

I pick up the phone and dial Jacob's number. I wait few seconds for him to pick up.

"Hello." as soon as I hear his voice I feel how tired he must be, I'm sure that he hasn't slept these past few days.

"Hello Jacob." I hear him gasp when he recognizes my voice, but before he can hang up on me I talk again "Jacob, before you hang up on me, let's play a game. Guess who is at home with me ... he is the young, always cheerful, is one of your best friends and his name starts with an S as in 'soon he will be dead if you don't come here.' So Jake, can you guess who it is?"

"S- Seth?" he whispers into the phone.

"I knew that you were smart Jake. Be here in one hour, or Seth will find out firsthand what a monster I can be." I hang up on him, knowing that he must already be in his Rabbit, exceeding all the speed limits to get here.

I come back in the living-room where the guys are still playing video games. Obviously Emmett has finally found someone who could beat him and is frowning in concentration at the screen. Everything goes just as I had planned and soon I hear the sound of a car approaching.

I know who it is, so I stay in the living room. I've left the front door open, and as I expected he charges straight in.

I see him stop at the entrance of the room, his worried expression replaced by one of anger. He crosses the room, and lifts Seth by the collar, "What the fuck do you think you are doing Seth? Are you stupid?" he shouts at the poor boy.

"What- what do you mean?" replies Seth, trying to escape from Jacob's hold.

But my sweet boy doesn't let go of him, and he shouts even louder if that's possible "I thought that you were in danger Seth, and what do I see when I come here? You! Playing video games with stupid vampires!"

I hear Emmett protests saying that he isn't stupid, but it doesn't stop Jacob from continuing his rant. "Do you realize that you are a shape-shifter in a house full of vampires, full of monsters?"

Seth finally manages to get away from Jacob, and I can see how hurt he is just by looking at his eyes. "I know that you're upset what with what happened to Bella. But listen, shouldn't you be there when she wakes up, I think it would make her really happy and show her what a good friend you are."

I see Jacob wincing as Seth tells him that it will show Bella what he good friend he is. Jacob still thinks that it's because he is a horrible friend that Bella is in the coma. "What the hell are you saying?" asked Jacob, and I know that he doesn't understand a thing that is going on.

"Earlier today Edward called me, he said that he wanted me to help him becoming friend with you. He said that he knew that it was something important for Bella, and that even if it was hard because of who we are, he wanted to try. He wanted to change his point of view about us. Please, Jacob," he said while putting one hand Jacob's shoulder. "They are ultra cool. Edward's mom cooked for me and it was delicious! And then I played video games with Emmet and Jasper and they are even better than Paul. I talked with Edward too, and he is awesome Jake, not like we describe them, they are like us, we could all become friends, Edward and you should be friends Jake, I know th-"

And then suddenly it comes, I didn't expect that reaction, but it's even better than what I had planned. I refrain from smiling and instead listen to what is going on in Jacob's mind

_I slapped him. I just slapped the one that I consider my baby brother in the face! I should feel sorry, I know that I should regret what I've done especially when I see the tears forming in his eyes, but that's what he deserves. _

_Why can't he see it? Why can't they see it? Edward Cullen is a monster, he isn't "ultra cool!"_

_How can he tell me to become friend with the one who has been making my life a nightmare for weeks now?_

_He isn't the perfect vampire that everybody thinks he is. He's a monster, a monster, A MONSTER!_

Jacob doesn't look at Seth in the eyes when he whispers to him. "Get out of here Seth, get out of here before I jump you and kill you. Please get out, please run far away from me, far away because if put my hands on you, I don't know what will happen."

I see the tears in Seth's eyes, and a sob escapes his throat, and then he does what Jacob asked him to do, he runs, runs out of this house, runs far away from us. He doesn't realize it yet, but it's probably the best thing that could have happen to him. I don't try to stop him, after all, the only one I want is Jacob, but I do feel sorry for the young Quileute... I think.

I see Emmet coming closer to Jacob, I'm sure that he wants to punch my boy for what he has done to Seth, but I stop him before he can do so

"Emmet please, don't do that. It's my fault, I shouldn't have asked Seth to come here alone, Jacob was just scared for him. He just wanted to protect him. Let me talk to Jacob alone, just look at him Emmet, you can see that he isn't feeling well. I will talk to him in my bedroom, so please don't disturb us."

I take Jacob by the hand, and see that he must really feel unwell since he let me take him in my bedroom without even one protest.

I make him lie down on the bed, and exit the room to come back few minutes later with a phone. I sit down just next to him, and listen to his thoughts once again just to be sure of my next moves

_What does he have that I don't? What did he do, what did he say? Why couldn't she love me? Why can't she see in me what she sees in him?_

_They say that love is born with a smile, grows with a kiss, and dies with a tear. The smiles and kisses were never for me, always for him... but was it love? Because I did cry, I did shed tears for you Bella, I've done it so many times before, like I'm doing now, but it wasn't enough, it was never enough, never._

I smile at how easy it had been to break him. I put the phone in his hand and tell him what I want him to do: "Jacob I want you to call your father." He finally looks at me. "I want you to tell him that you can't come home for awhile, that you need some time to think alone, away from the reservation. Tell him that what happened with Bella has upset you, that you are afraid for her life, for her to never wake up, and that you just need to be alone."

He doesn't talk, but I don't need him to talk to know what he thinks, and once again I listen to his thoughts.

_I'm not afraid of him anymore, nobody believes me anyway, but I will not lie to my father for him. He might have been able to make Bella and Seth hate me but not my father. I don't have anything to lose anymore so why would I lie for him?_

"You think that you have nothing to lose Jacob? I could hurt you a lot more than that. Seth was just a little example of what I can do to you. Imagine how your father would look if he knew that it's because of you that Bella is in coma."

This time he does answer me, "It's not true, you are lying. It's because of you. You are the one who made her desperate! It's because of you if she is in this state!"

I laugh, and caress Jacob's cheek. My Jacob can be so funny sometimes. "I'm the one who found Bella after she attempted suicide. People think that it's thanks to me that she is still alive, even Charlie thanked me for saving his daughter. I'm also the one who tried to become friends with you for Bella's sake, but you are the one who react badly... I'm sure that Seth will approve what I'm saying. Did you see his face when you slapped him? It was priceless, he was so sad!"

He put my hand away from him and looked at me with defiance. "He will never believe you, he is my father, and when I will tell him the truth he will believe me."

"Yeah, he will believe you, just like Bella believed that I hurt you. You are the one who said that you didn't want to be friend with her anymore, and everyone saw that something was going on between the two of you, that she didn't talk to you anymore. I will just have to say that I was here, that you said a lot of bad things to her, telling her that she was stupid, and pathetic. It's not true, but who do you think they will trust? The good boyfriend who rescued her, and stays at the hospital, holding her hand during hours and hours and even tries to be friend with his rival for his girlfriend's sake... or you, who barely talked to her for weeks now, and who is jealous of the relationship that she has with me?"

He frowns, knowing that he is losing. "But you are the one who break up with her."

"But nobody knows it."

"Y- You planned all this."

"Of course." I smiled at him, knowing all too well that I've won. He calls home and explains to his father that after Bella's 'accident' he needs time to cope. Billy accepts reluctantly but accepts it nevertheless. Jacob hangs up and gave me back the phone that I put on the floor, next to the footboard.

I place myself above him, and trace the outline of the bite mark. "It's still there," I say in a whisper, amazed by this mark, by the mark that shows that Jacob is mine, and mine only. "I wonder why the mark doesn't fade away. I like it Jake, it shows to everyone who you belong to. Does it hurt?" Instead of answering to me he starts to shake and I don't need to look at him to know that he is crying.

"Shhh Jacob, I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry," I said, trying to give him some comfort between kisses. "Look at me, Jacob," I told him, whipping away his tears

With difficulty he finally looks at me. "What do you want from me, leech?" At that moment I stop my caresses and raise my head to look at him/

"Don't you dare call me that again. I want you to call me by my name, Edward. Do you understand Jake?" I ask and he knows that he isn't in the position to deny what I want, and nods to my request. "Good," I tell him, knowing perfectly how degrading it is for him. But I need to break him entirely. I need to be the only one to be able to give him the solace that he will need.

"Jacob, you asked me what I wanted from you. I want you to be mine. Can you not feel it Jake? Can't you feel that we are destined to be together?" My hands moved under his shirt, and I know that I told him the truth. It's like I was drawn to him, like if I could feel whole only when he is with me. He is the only one who can make me feel alive again. I don't know why, I don't know how, and seriously, I don't care, I'm addicted to him, I can't live without him, that's all I know.

"You know that she only loved you like a brother, right Jake? She didn't really love you in _that_ way." Again I said what I know will affect him, what I know will hurt him. "You know that she is just a selfish bitch. She wanted you to give her anything you had, even your heart, but what did she give you in return Jacob? Nothing, nothing but sorrow and sadness."

I'm making him even more depressed than he was before, I'm sad to have to do this to have him, but it's the only way. It's the only option … right?

I know that he is thinking that what I said about Bella is true, that he is pathetic, and if few seconds ago I was the one who was making him feel bad, I need now to be the one to comfort him.

"No, Jacob. Look at me, please, do not think that kind of things," I said while caressing his cheeks and then put a chaste kiss on his lips. "You are not pathetic. I should have killed her for saying that. But anyway Jacob don't believe her, she is just a stupid bitch."

"But nobody love me," he whispered back, trying to find the solace that his heart was seeking, even if it had to come from his mortal enemy. He knows that even though I'm the one who can make him miserable, I'm also the one who can stop this feeling. Because I also know what he wants, what he thinks, I control him. I control everything.

"Don't say that baby. You know that I'm here, right? You know that I will never leave you, never. I will always be there. You will never escape from my side." At that instant I think about what Seth has said earlier, that the only thing that Jake's wants is someone to be there for him, to care for him, to love him. I hear his thoughts. He thinks that since he isn't going to age, he will live forever alone, with nobody there for him.

I need him to want to stay here. I know that he called his father to tell him that he wouldn't be home for awhile, but if I want him to stay here with me he has to do it willingly, or it would be suspicious and I don't want Carlisle or any member of my family to question my relationship with Jacob. I need to make him think that he can be happy only if he is with me.

I plant another chaste kiss on his lips and whisper softly, "I could be that for you Jacob, I could stop the pain in your heart if you want Jake. Accept to be mine, Jake, be mine and for the eternity I will be by your side, you will not have to be alone again, ever again. You know that I want you, be mine Jacob, and I swear that the lonely feeling will go away, never again you will be alone, I will love you with all I have."

People say that promises are just lies that sound good. It was just lies, and I know that deep down he knew it too, but that's what he needed, what he wanted.

It might have been because of this sweet promise...

...because of the gentle caress against his cheek...

...because of my soft smile...

...because I was the first one to ever say these words that he was craving to hear...

...because of this or something else...

...but I know that he did find out he was seeking for, because he leaned toward me and pressed gently his lips against mine.

* * *

**A/N:**I really hope that you liked this chap', Ed' is totally manipulative but don't think that Jake is just some sort of weak puppy... you guys know how I like to have twisted chaps so don't worry for Jake... because Ed' is soon going to see that our werewolf can be evil when he wants to... and it's going to be really interesting since both of them are going to live in same house now... muahhahahahahah.

**other important A/N**: I've decided to join the **Twilight Big Bang (on lj).**I'm usually not into challenges or things like that, but it really seems funny, so yep I'm going to be part of it. I don't know what I'm going to write about, though I know that it's going to be a jakeward story :d:d:d... but I have to wait till my crazy mind decides to work... but if you guys want to see me write about something specific, just tell me okay ;)

**So guys don't forget to tell me what you think about this chap', it's always interesting to know what you think ^^thx in advance... and thx for your patience ;) much love to all of you**


	8. the beginning of the end?

Title: Blood Bank

Author:Bubblepurple

Beta: the awesome le_lith

Chapter eight

Pairing: Edward/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: nothing specific

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine

Summary: JAcob's blood was so good, so sweet on his tongue, it was the best ting that he had ever drunk. He could feel the heat in his throat, he could feel the life in his veins. What Jacob had said must be true... he was a monster

* * *

_I_ couldn't look away from him, my eyes were glued on his form.

He was sitting on a chair, Carlisle and Esme just in front of him, worried looks on their faces.

I couldn't look away from him: his pupils were dilated, he was shaking his legs in an uncontrollable way while clasping his hands together. He was acting like a drug-addict who hadn't had his dose, and this strange behaviour was only reinforcing one feeling: something was definitely wrong.

It had been two days since Edward had announced to us that Jacob would be living in this house for an undetermined time. Since then none of us had actually seen the young werewolf.

Both of them were locked in his bedroom and Edward would only leave his room for a few seconds at a time, just the time necessary to get something to eat for the Quileute.

Yesterday, Carlisle had tried to approach his bedroom, but Edward must have heard his thoughts because he was prepared for this little visit. As soon as Carlisle had half-opened the door, Edward's hand was around his neck, holding it tightly until the crack of some bones could be heard.

Carlisle had tried desperately to get away from his hold, but from what they told me, he wasn't strong enough to deal with the phenomenal force that seemed to possess Edward at that moment.

All of us thought that Edward had gone crazy, and Carlisle wanted us to act before Edward could hurt himself or Jacob ...

Carlisle and Esme wanted to talk to Edward alone, they thought that maybe it would be easier for him to talk if the rest of the family weren't there, but I hadn't listened to them and I remained. I was behind the slightly open kitchen door, trying to understand what had happened to my brother.

"So, why did you want to see me?" asked Edward in quiet voice, while running one of his hands across his forehead as if he wanted to wipe off some sweat that wasn't there.

I heard Carlisle sigh, his eyes not leaving Edward's. Maybe, just like me, he was amazed by their strange color, this bright green that emanated from his pupils. But after some seconds, he opened his mouth and started talking.

"I don't need to have your abilities to know that something is on your mind, son. Could you tell us what's going on?"

Edward didn't answer right away, it was like he was thinking about what would be the best way for him to answer so that we would stop worrying, and stop interfering with his business. For a few moments no words were pronounced and Carlisle looked at Esme, silently asking for her help.

She instantly took his hands into hers before starting to talk with the motherly tone that she would use when trying to make us open up and talk to her.

"Edward, we- we need to know i- if Jacob is still alive." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he violently got up, knocking over the chair he was sitting on and he started to fidget, pacing back and forth across the kitchen.

"You think that I would hurt Jacob? You think that I would kill him? Are you guys serious?" he shouted at Carlisle and Esme who were now standing up in front of him "I'm not hurting him, okay! I'm not hurting him!"

Edward was deeply hurt by the fact that Carlisle and Esme could think that he would hurt Jacob in any way, I knew it, I could feel it.

"How do you expect us to know Edward? You don't let us see him! You don't talk to us!" shouted back Carlisle. It was a strange sight to see Carlisle acting like that, so out of control.

Edward must have been as surprised as I was to see Carlisle's outburst. My brother looked into his eyes, probably reading his mind, and suddenly Edward was falling onto the floor, curling himself into a tight ball, hugging his legs against his chest.

"You- you don't understand," he said in a small voice, sobbing like a scared child would.

Before I could have the time to blink, Esme was kneeling at his side, hugging him against her chest, whispering soothing words into his ears. Carlisle approached slowly, and carefully put one hand on his shoulder.

"What don't we understand Edward? Tell us, we are here to help you." whispered Carlisle.

He hugged Esme closer, putting his head into the crook of her neck, but even though his was acting as if he was sad, I couldn't help but notice that his feelings weren't telling me the same. He was hungry, angry and terrified, but there was no sadness in what I could feel. I didn't understand what was happening, but I kept listening, I needed to know more.

"Bella is in a coma," mumbled Edward against Esme.

"Shhh Edward, she will be fine," said Esme.

Edward got away from her embrace, looking her in the eyes, a sad expression on his face.

"You don't know that. None of you know if she is going to wake up. None of you can understand what I'm feeling ... none of you but Jacob." he said the final word in a whisper and I saw a flash of understanding crossing Carlisle's and Esme's faces.

Esme took him back into her arms, kissing his forehead softly, and I knew that it was hurting her to see him in pain like this.

But Carlisle wouldn't let Edward go so easily, so he continued with his questions:

"I can understand that you think that Jacob is the only one you can confide in, but I still don't get why you almost broke my neck when I approached your bedroom yesterday," said Carlisle while rubbing his abused neck with one hand.

At that moment Edward threw himself into Carlisle's arms ... it was so pathetic, so un-Edward like.

"I'm sorry dad, you have to believe me, I'm sorry. It's just that I wasn't able to protect Bella and now I'm feeling like I need to protect him. When you approached my bedroom, all I had in my mind was the image of Bella in a coma at the hospital, and all I could think about was that I didn't want anything to happen to Jacob, so that he wouldn't be like her."

It was too much for me, I slowly retreated from the kitchen door. Staying there wouldn't give me the answers I wanted.

I made my way back into my bedroom, my wife was sitting on a couch, I knew that she had been waiting for me.

I closed the door and sat down next to her, she had a serious look on her face, she was worried about me.

"What did you find out?" she asked me.

"He- he is acting so strangely. One second he is upset and shouting into the room, and the next second he is on the floor, crying like a small child. All the feelings were so strange, I don't understand them." I sighed before continuing "Can't you- can't you try to see the future?"

"I already told you Jasper, he constantly changes what he is thinking about what he want to do with his future. The only thing that is really weird is that Bella seems to be out of his future."

"What do you mean? That she will die?" I asked, still not understanding why he would try to hide his future from Alice.

"No, I'm sure that she will not die, I can see her survive her suicide attempt, but the thing is that every time I try to see her future, she is alone, pain in her eyes, rocking herself on a wooden chair like a mad person would do."

"Okay, so once again there is something that I don't understand! If she survives then why doesn't she live happily ever after with Edward?" I suddenly stood up from the couch, running my hands through my hair "I- I just don't understand anything, all their feelings, it's killing me. I can't stand it, I need to understand" I said. Even to myself I sounded stressed and tired.

Alice went after me, taking me into her arms, "It's going to be okay Jas'. We will find out what he is trying to hide from us. I will keep looking into his future and I'm sure that at one point he will forget to hide what he really wants, at one point he will make a mistake, and when he does, then we will have all the answers to our questions."

I looked down at her before nodding, "Okay, we will see what we can do to help our brother, but for now you need to go hunting, your eyes are almost black."

Alice smile and kissed me gently on the cheek, took her coat and went out of the house by the window of our bedroom, telling me that she would try to be quick.

These past weeks had been so hard for me, Edward had been acting so strangely, it was affecting me. I couldn't control all the feelings that I was perceiving from him, and it was really driving me crazy.

I couldn't help but think that Jacob was the answer to all my questions, I needed to talk to him. I made my decision, Alice wouldn't be happy when she found out, but I needed to talk to Edward and to Jacob.

I made my way towards the door of the bedroom and I noticed that, strangely, the door was slightly open.

I didn't put much thought into it, and headed toward the stairs that led to Edward's room.

I knocked softly and heard someone inside inviting me to enter, which I did.

The young werewolf was sitting on Edward's bed, a blanket wrapped tightly around his body, the room plunged into darkness, only the slight light of the moon was illuminating it.

"Edward told me that you would come," he said in a calm voice.

"How did Edward know that I would come? And where is he by the way?" I asked, a confused look on my face when I saw that my brother was nowhere to be seen.

He didn't answer to my questions, I kept looking at him, and at that moment I noticed something strange. No feelings were emanating from him, I couldn't sense any feelings, nothing!

It was the first time that something like that had happened to me ... how was this young boy able to block all his feelings?

"I- I can help you" I said to him, and I tried to come closer to him, but he wouldn't let me. He scooted back to the far end of the bed, keeping his blue blanket around him, a blanket that he was clutching just under his chin ... what was he trying to hide, why didn't he want me to come closer? I wished at that moment that I had Edward's abilities.

"I don't need your help," he replied, his eyes blank.

I opened my mouth to tell him that he didn't need to be afraid, that I wouldn't hurt him, but before I could do so I heard Esme screaming in the hall.

Jacob didn't react, but I quickly darted out of the room to go back downstairs and was stopped at the top of the staircase by Emmett. I could see a dead body on the floor of the hall, I tried to push Emmett away from me but he wouldn't let me.

He grabbed my in a bear hug, half restraint, half comfort. "You don't want to see that Jas'." he whispered into my ears.

I could feel the pain emanating from everybody, but I didn't understand what was going on.

"W- what happened?" I asked, I needed answers, I wanted answers!

"Alice is dead." replied Edward who was standing next to the dead body of my wife.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm really sorry about the fact that I didn't update this story for some time... I was really busy and was suffering from a huge wrtier block.

Anyhoo, this chapter of this story is dedicated to the anonymous reader who kept asking me how the story was going, and therefor I didn't let go this story as much as I would have if this reader wasn't there to ask and comment. So thx a lot!

Now about this chap': I kinda feel the need to apologize, it's far from being my best work, but I needed to post this chap' and get over with it, but seriously the story is taking a new step, but I will explore all of that in the next chap', and I can tell you that it's going to be awesome: finally some action for our dear Jake! But the way to answer some questions that I had from some real good readers, in my stories vampires don't have the ability to hear really well (yeah just because then it would be too hard for the plot)

But well thx to all of you and my beta le_lith and Carine! for your support and my other beta Amber wolf ;-)

**ps**: the second chap' of **Love me Tonight and Kill me tomorrow** will be post on my lj only (and probably under friends lock and those who reviewed the first chap' will just have to ask to be added to keep reading the story if they want) but I will explain all of this later, anyhoo keep your eyes open for the 2nd chap' it will probably be posted this week! yeah


End file.
